


The Golden Rule

by chemically_yours



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Wincestiel - Freeform, interrupting moose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_yours/pseuds/chemically_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, it’s not gay if it’s in a three-way.”<br/>“Dean, that doesn't count if we’re all guys.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Rule

It was between his third and fourth orgasm that Sam paused long enough to stare across the bed at his big brother going down on Cas and state: “You know, I never thought you of all people would swing this way.” Dean pulled off Cas’s dick with a wet sucking pop. He raised his eyebrows up at Sam’s question. “What way?”

“You know…” Sam gestured vaguely to the dripping cock centimeters from Dean’s face and swept his hands back to point out his own swollen dick. Cas wrapped his fingers into Dean’s hair to bring his attention back to the task at hand…errrr mouth. Dean returned to his sloppy ministrations as Sam continued. “I never thought you of all people would end up being gay.”

Dean pulled back suddenly and Cas let out a low groan at the abrupt stop. Dean shot Sam a betrayed look. “I’m not gay.” He looked surprised that Sam would even suggest it.

Sam adopted a thoughtful look. Cas turned Dean’s head back around with a whisper of his name. Sam watched them proceed for a moment. “Right. Then bisexual or whatever. It doesn’t make a difference to me. What I meant was that after all the women you’ve slept with I never thought you’d be into men.”

Cas released a pathetic whimper as Dean reared back for the third time, his hand tightening its grip to pull painful at Dean’s hair. “Sam I’m not-Cas, ease off, that hurts-I’m not into men.” He turned to take Cas back into his mouth, moving a tad rougher than before.

Sam gaped at his brother in astonishment. “Dude, you have a dick in your mouth. You’ve taken it up the ass three times in the past two hours. How can you possibly say you’re not into men?” 

This time Cas tried desperately to hold Dean’s head in place, but let go when Dean gave a harsh smack to his thigh. The angel let out a choked sob of frustration. Dean looked back over at Sam and drawled out “Dude, it’s not gay if it’s in a three-way.” Seizing his opportunity, Cas fucked up into Dean’s mouth, seemingly determined to get off before the next inevitable interruption. 

“Dean, that doesn’t count if we’re all guys!” Cas glared daggers at Sam, promising retribution for this latest outburst. Sam remained unconcerned. He had a few ideas in mind about how he could make it up to him.

“Well, yeah, obviously. But we’re not all men here. So the rule still applies.” Sam looked down at his penis, over at Dean licking at Cas’s dick, down at Dean’s erection. He counted them in his head. He raised a hand and counted them out on three fingers. He glanced around one more time. “Dean. I count three cocks. How are we not all men?”

Cas drew in a sharp breath. “No, please wait, I’m close.” Dean ignored his protest. “Technically speaking, Cas is an angel. That makes him genderless. Therefore we have two dudes and one genderless wave of celestial intent at this party.” He turned around and sunk down until he was deep throating Cas. Sam sighed and rubbed a hand across his face in exasperation. He opened his mouth and suddenly found himself voiceless. He looked up to see Cas’s piercing blue eyes staring him down. 

Dean bobbed his head a few more times. At Cas’s tug he pulled back and opened wide to catch a mouthful of cum. He moved a hand down to grope at Cas’s backside, but Cas stopped him. “No Dean, I have a better idea. Your brother has been very disruptive over trivial matters that bear no consequence. I think it’s time we tried out the other things I learned from the Pizza Man.” 

Sam felt a shiver go up his spine and thought that perhaps it would have been better if he hadn’t said anything.


End file.
